General Gwen
Story Gwen arrives at her assigned hanger on Coruscant, and sees two guys waiting for her. The first was a handsome boy about her age, with blond hair. He is wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket, and tan pants. Gwen slightly blushes at the sight of him. The second was a guy dressed completely in maroon colored armor, similar to a knight. He has the handles of two swords sticking out on his back. Blond Boy: Ah, you must be General Gwen! (He walks forward, and grabs her hand, a shock happening.) I’m Michael Morningstar. Gwen: Hello Michael. (Gwen forces herself to look away from him, being mesmerized by his smile. She turns to the knight.) And who are you? (The knight doesn’t say anything, and doesn’t move.) Michael: He’s apparently called Red Ninja. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak before, even at the academy. (Then, a clone with blue markings on his armor approaches.) Clone: General, I am Commander Gerald, your second-in-command. If you are ready, it’s time to leave. Gwen: Of course. Get everyone aboard the ship. Gerald: Yes sir! End Scene On the ship, Gwen is in her cabin. She is sitting on her bed, curled up and grasping her head in her hands. Gwen: What am I doing?! I can’t lead an army! John was always the leader. Sure, Kevin knows how to fight, and his knowledge of space will help him, but there’s nothing I can do like them. (Then, Gwen hears a knock. She turns, and sees Michael standing in the doorway.) Michael: May I come in? Gwen: (Surprised and embarrassed) Oh, Michael! (She blushes.) Of course. How long have you been standing there? Michael: Long enough to say that you are going to do great as a general. (Michael sits down on the bed, putting his hand on her shoulder.) Gwen: Ugh. (Gwen grabs her head, as if dizzy.) Michael: You okay? Gwen: Yeah. (She gives a sigh of relief.) Thanks, Michael. I know that I’m a capable fighter, and I can lead us just fine. I just needed a kind word. Michael: No problem. (Michael leans in, as if to kiss her. Then, she stands up, and Michael looks, seeing Ninja in the door way.) Gwen: Ninja. How can I help you? (Ninja tilts his head out the door, and upward.) You're saying that I’m needed on the bridge? (Ninja shakes his head.) Okay, I’m on my way. (Gwen walks out of the room, and Michael follows. Michael shoots Ninja a dirty look, and Ninja stares back, as if returning it. Ninja follows them out.) On the bridge, Gerald was looking at a map of a planet. Gerald: General! This is the map of Encephalonus IV. Gwen: IV? What about the other three? Gerald: All the resources were used up by the residents, which were powerful storms. The Cerebrocrustaceans are the main residents. Anyway, the Separatists attacked and conquered the world. Gwen: Conquered? I thought that planets choose to join the Separatists, willingly leaving the Republic. Gerald: That’s why this is one of our priorities. We have a base, here. (Pulls up a spot on the map, which shows the base at the base of a canyon.) The Separatist forces attacked at full force, and destroyed us. The base needs repairs. Gwen: What is with this planet? Gerald: Don’t know, but the General of the Droids is a ruthless one. Gwen: Okay. Send some of our forces to the base, to help fortify it. We are going to give them a taste of their own medicine. Attack them head on. Michael: You sure that’s a good idea? We don’t know their numbers, or anything about the general. Gwen: You leave the general to me. End Scene At the Droid base, the Droids are going about their business. Then, a large fleet of airships approach, firing down at the base. The Droids are decimated. Droid 1: Fire the Anti-Aircraft cannons! Droid 2: We don’t have Anti-Aircraft cannons! (Those two are then hit by a laser, destroyed. The ships land, letting Gwen, Michael, Ninja and several clone soldiers off.) Gwen: Charge! (The clones charge through the base, easily destroying the Droids. Gwen fires mana blasts, while Michael fires blasts of pure gold colored energy. Ninja pulls out two laser knives, slicing through all the Droids he encountered.) This is too easy. There should be at least some more resistance. (Then, Ninja runs at her, jumping and grabbing her, and jumps out of the way. Just as they left the spot, a giant green fist hits the spot. Gwen and Ninja look and see a giant green alien, with tough skin.) Green Alien: Aw! I miss! Gwen: Thanks, Ninja. What is it? (Then, a mana blast appears, sending several clones flying into the air, which fall and hit the ground hard. Gwen turns her head, and sees Sunny in her human skin.) Sunny?! Sunny: Oh, hi cousin Gwen! I just thought this was a revenge mission, but you’re leading it. Now I get to destroy you too! Greg, come over here! Greg: Coming! (Greg runs over to her, and puts her on his shoulder.) Gwen: What are you doing here, and what happened to Antonio? Sunny: I ran away from Anodyne, then was offered a position in the Separatists! They said that I could destroy any planet in the Republic. Oh, and I dumped Antonio. (Sunny stands on Greg’s shoulder, and peels away her human skin, revealing her Anodite form.) Greg, go and pound them all in. Gwen is mine. Greg: Pound them all in! Sunny floats into the air, and fires a powerful blast of mana at Gwen. Gwen: Mercuta Verditis! (Gwen fires a powerful mana blast, but it is easily broken by Sunny’s attack, knocking Gwen down.) Michael: Gwen! (Michael starts running towards Gwen, when Greg moves in front of him, swinging his fist. Michael jumps back, dodging and firing a gold energy blast at Greg. However, it does little damage to him.) Several clones open fire at Greg, the lasers doing nothing against his skin. Michael fires more energy blasts, but they still do nothing. Michael: What is with his skin? Greg: Greg pound in shiny gold guy! Greg swings his fist, and Ninja jumps in, knocking Michael to the ground off to the side. Ninja jumps onto the fist, then runs up the arm. Ninja jumps, and kicks Ninja in the jaw, Greg stumbling back. He was walking around dizzy. Ninja then puts his hands on the ground, lifting his body and spinning, using his momentum to trip Greg. As Greg falls, Ninja gets up and puts his hands on Greg’s back, throwing Greg quite a distance. Michael gets up. He looks at Ninja. Michael: Uh, thanks. (Ninja nods, then charges at Greg. Michael then runs in Gwen’s direction.) Gwen starts to charge a mana blast, when her knees buckle, her mana turning black. Sunny flies around, firing mana blasts all around her, showing that Sunny was obviously winning. Gwen: Ugh! What’s, happening? My powers. Sunny: Ha! You really are weak! You can’t even win without Grandma Verdona’s help. Michael: How about with mine? (Sunny is hit by gold energy, distorting her momentarily. Michael runs over to Gwen.) You all right? Gwen: No. I don’t know what’s going on. Michael: Here. (Grabs Gwen’s hand.) I’ll lend you some of my power. (The two of them then gain a golden aura, and they stand up.) Gwen: Whoa! I feel like I’m in Ledgerdomain, with all this power. (The two then raise their hands, and fire a mana and gold energy blast, which hits Sunny hard, knocking her out of the sky.) Sunny: Agh! You aren’t defeating me! (Sunny fires a mana blast, and Gwen and Michael counter with an attack of their own, breaking through and hitting Sunny, defeating her.) Gwen: You did it! Michael: (Grabbing both of Gwen’s hands.) We did it. (Gwen blushes, and looks away, seeing that the clones were victorious over the Droids, and sees Ninja sitting on Greg, who was out cold.) Gwen: Today is ours. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *Michael Morningstar *Red Ninja *Commander Gerald *clone forces Villains *Sunny *Greg *Battle Droids Trivia *This is the first episode since Love (John Smith 10) that John doesn't appear at all. *This is Gwen's first military victory. *Sunny returns as a general, and has dumped Antonio. *Greg is of Tiny's species. General Gwen General Gwen Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc